The Adventures of Gumball Watterson:The Dragon Empires:The Power of The Unstoppable
Summary Last Time,Gumball manages to master 3 of the 4 Ements of the Dragon,But his team then broke into 3 men.With running out of time,the team is rushed into a celestial countdown until Gumball must face The Leader of The Spear Forters.But a problem comes to his group.How can he beat him with out the armor the original used. Plot 3 days after the fight,Gumball was traveling into the final sanctuary and the group started talking on the way. Gumball;Wow,I never believed im that powerful. Alex:Yeah!How deadly you could become if you had The Armor of The Dragon! Gumball:Yeah.What about the armor? Fire Teacher:Its a secret you must learn first grasshopper.No one even I knows where it is. Alex:Yeah.YeahLike we get everytime. Fire Teacher:No im really serious this time. Gumball:Anyway whats your name? Alex:Yeah.I know you but not your name. Fire Teacher:My name is Fiero Fire.7th Fire Overlord. At those word the group stopped.And Gumball said 'Firelord?How come?".He then replied "Im the Firelord but now lets not get to much about it.We sitll have a long way to go".They then traveled around the city into the south.Alex then takes a beeping machine and detects somthing coming their way.They took out thier weapons and were ready for whatever they have to face and just as they know it,Spear Forter Elite Spies attacked them.The team fought and easily finished the Spear Forters and finished them by *******(You really dont want to know what its is as it is related to pain).Then left to countinue thier journey. Narrator:As night time falls,stroms erupt.Signaling that Gumball's Destiny is close.Police trying to find Gumball.Gumball mastering The Dragons Ways will then lead to a dream to Gumball where he is about to meet the.................. Gumball wakes up in his dream after hearing voices....... Gumball;Whos there? ??????:Gumball....... Gumball:Whos There? ??????:Gumball........ Gumball:Whos THERE!!??!!?!?? 1st Dragon Master:Gumball.Its me.The first of Dragons. Gumball:The 1st Dragon Master? 1st Dragon Master:Yes...I must tell you that once you face this destiny there is no turning back.For once you master Fire your friends will die,and one will be captured and sooner or later Gumball...you shall face an enemy... Gumball:Who? 1st Dragon Master:so powerful that only you can defeat....him.....Farewell Gumball.I will be back. As Gumball wakes up out of dream he wakes his friends by accident.Alex then says:What Happened Gumball?Bad Dream or somthing.Then he starts to explain everything and Fiery Fire said:Hmmmm.Maybe its time to move on.We must get to the fire sanctuary now.Alex then says;Well its night time and its 3:00 am in the morning but who cares.As they pack up they dont realize that they are being watched and they jumped out and attacked the team.Gumball and Fiery deafeat but Alex is taken away from them and he said:Gumball Go!Remeber what i thought you!Gumball tries to rescue him but has to go and escape.Gumball later feels guilty for abandoning him but he has to go and complete his destiny and he decides to forward to fight. What will happen to Alex?What will Gumball face in his challanges?What will The Spear Forters do to take Elmore once and for all/Find out in the next Episode The Adventures of Gumball Watterson:The Dragon Empires:The Fire Dojo! Trivia *This is the first appearance of The 1st Dragon Master *A new sieries will take place soon in the same way this sieres is but with a load of characters. Category:The Adventures of Gumball Watterson